A Temptress's Spell
by Akakata7
Summary: Akako finds out there are now FOUR boys who can repel her charms. The witch isn't particularly happy. What is she planning? What happens when the Gosho Boys become her slaves and she gets their hearts? Who will rescue them? The girls, of course! CHPT 4 UP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OF DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITOU. I DO OWN MY INSANE LAUGH.**

**Hey guys! :D It's been a while.. .Sorry I haven't been able to update. I've been busy with Theater Camp. Were doing a show Glee style... And it's in a few days. Guess who I am? HINT: I'm Asian.**

**...THAT'S RIGHT! I'm Tina!**

**Anyway, back to the main subject. Akako is my FAVORITE character! THE WORLD NEEDS MORE AKAKO! So, I decided to make this story. This was my original idea: Wouldn't it be awesome is there was a story when Akako gets Shinichi/Conan's, Heiji's, Hakuba's, and Kaito's hearts and they're her slaves? And then there would be a story about rescuing them...! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!**

**I'm REALLY grateful to Cam-chan (Cammy3131) for making the story Stolen for me as a birthday present, but I really wanted to write something, so I started writing this. :3 I also tried to work on detail, as Aya-chan (Aeyra) told me to. Here's my attempt. Please enjoy~~~!**

"What's wrong, Mistress?"

Koizumi Akako looked up at her servant with antipathy. "You disgust me every time I look at you."

"Forgive me, Mistress." The old shriveled servant bowed so low his nose almost touched the silky red carpet. "But please tell me. What is bothering your beautiful mind?"

The witch sighed, twirling her magenta locks. "It's not worth mentioning."

"Understood, Mistress."

"Leave." The servant bowed once again and closed the blood-colored curtains to the entrance of the room.

Akako sat on her throne with another sigh as she heard fading footsteps. The furniture was specially crafted. Made from the finest material, the most comfy cushion you could ever hope to find, it was truly a throne fit for royalty. The color was red, of course. A dazzling bureau sat next to the throne. Many items lay neatly in their respective spots. She picked up a hand mirror with sparkling rubies on it. A gorgeous full length mirror faced her.

She stared at her reflection. How could there ever be a person as stunning as her? She laughed. There never would be.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

The same words were asked every day. Every day, the answer was the same.

"_That would be you, Akako-sama."_ The mirror responded. "_All of the men in the world are your slaves, Akako-sama."_

Akako braced herself. She always hated the next part. _Bear with it._ She scolded herself. _Remember, you _must _ask every day or…_ The mirror's voice brought her back to reality.

"_Except for four…" _There was a pause._  
><em>

"WHAT?" She screamed. She hurled the hand mirror at the larger one. There was a loud cracking sound as shattered glass rained to the scarlet carpet.

Akako was in shock. For the first time in what seemed forever, the answer was different. The witch always wished the answer would change, but not to this! She knew one who could repel her charms, but three more as well? How was this possible?

"Who are these ingrates?" The temptress tried to calm herself.

Four blurry images slowly appeared as the mirror struggled to speak. "_Kaitou Kid…"  
><em>

Akako waited impatiently. "Yes, yes! I know that! Who else?"

"_Hakuba Saguru…"_

The witch's eyes widened as the picture became more clear. "That British fool?" She always thought there was something different about him, but…

"_Hattori Heiji."_

"The Great Detective of the West?" Akako had heard of him, but she never particularly cared. She had heard Saguru complain about how hot-blooded he was after coming back from a case, but… Akako snapped back into actuality.

"And who is the final one?" She demanded, fury filling her tone.

"_…Kudou Shinichi."_ The mirror spoke the last name.

The detective who was rumored to be dead. The rival of Kaitou Kid. The one in the helicopter she had felt that night at the Clock Tower heist. Of course.

Scarlet aura began to form around the teenage temptress. "These four men… Kuroba Kaito… Hakuba Saguru… Hattori Heiji… Kudou Shinichi… You will all be my slaves! OHOHOHO!" She began laugh insanely.

After a few minutes, she stopped and composed herself. "Servant!" She barked.

Immediately, the curtain to the entrance of her bedroom was opened. "Yes, Mistress?"

"Fix the mirror."

"Yes, Mistress." He hastily walked over. He took a deep breath and began to cast a quick 'Fix' spell. Within a minute, the mirror was shining once again.

"_Thank you." _The mirror expressed its gratitude.

"No need for thanks. We have discussed this, have we not?"

If it could, the mirror would've smiled. The servant and it had become good friends, after having to fix it every time Akako broke the mirror. Which was every day.

"I'm finished, Mistress."

"I can see that. Now, fetch my spell book."

"Yes, Mistress." The servant scurried to fetch the thick book from the bookcase in the room. He carefully picked the right book and hurried back to his mistress. "Here, Mistress."

"Good." Akako delicately took the book. "Now get out of my sight."

An evil smirk began to appear on the witch's features as her servant left. She began to flip through the book until she found what she was looking for.

"'The Slave's Heart'." Akako laughed again. "This spell… This spell won't be as easily dispatched as last time." She started to read the ingredients. "One dragon's whisker… One mermaid's tear… One eye of the Kappa… And finally, part of the victim." The temptress sneered with delight. "This will be fun… Ohoho!"

))))))))))))))))))

In their four respective places, Kuroba Kaito, Hakuba Saguru, Hattori Heiji and Edogawa Conan shuddered.

"What's this feeling?" Saguru muttered, holding his tea cup in hand. The half-Brit shrugged after a moment and continued to drink his hot tea.

))))))))))))))))))

Kaito stopped bickering with Nakamori Aoko as they were in the middle of a wild goose chase again on the way home from school. Aoko noticed Kaito freeze and skidded to a stop.

"What's wrong Kaito?" The mop wielding girl asked, slightly concerned.

"Nothing." Kaito's Poker Face took over and he smiled. But inside, he began to worry. 'That felt like something ominous…'

))))))))))))))))))

"-ji! Heiji!" Toyama Kazuha waved her hand in front of her childhood friend. "Ya there?"

"Eh?" Heiji looked at the aikido champion.

"Geez, ya totally spaced out there!" Kazuha snorted, annoyed. "Is somethin' wrong?"

"No… It's nothin'." Heiji shook his head. 'What was that? Chills went up my spine…'

"C'mon! Let's go, ahou!"

"I'm not da ahou, ahou!"

))))))))))))))))))

Conan suddenly stopped in place, frozen. The Detective Boys noticed and stopped as well. They were walking home together from school. People busily passed by as the sun shined brightly.

"Conan-kun?" Yoshida Ayumi looked at her crush.

"Something wrong?" Kojima Genta wondered.

"Conan-kun? Hello?" Tsubaraya Mitsuhiko glanced at his friend.

"E-Eh?" Conan came back.

"You suddenly stopped walking." Haibara Ai informed the shrunken teen.

"Eh, sorry…" The chibi detective apologized.

"It's okay!" Genta shouted. "Now let's hurry home for the new episode of Kamen Yaiba!"

"Yeah!" The other two kids agreed. "Bye Conan-kun! Bye Haibara-san!" They all began to run, leaving the two non-children behind.

"Kudou-kun… What was that?" Ai quietly questioned.

"Nothing, really… Just felt a chill. It felt pretty ominous though…"

Ai shivered. 'Like when I feel Them…' "Hm… Make sure to be careful then. Your instincts aren't known for being wrong after all."

"Yeah…" 'What's waiting ahead?'

**Sorry, it's short... Well, I hope you guys liked it. **

**Oh! Guess what? My iPod Touch was stolen a while ago. So I sent a letter to the owner of the place where it was stolen. He never replied... Anyway, I'm getting it tomorrow! I'm SO EXCITED! It's gonna be 4th Generation and 32GB! The last one i had was 3rd Generation 8GB.**

**Oh, I also attempted at trying to make an AMV. It's unfinished, but I'd love it if you'd check it out! It's Akako, Hakuba and Kaito/Kaitou Kid. Here's the link: .com/watch?v=cMYXpYmL5Ew **

**And... There's this forum called DCE. It stands for Detective Conan Ehub. I'm a moderator and member. It's a REALLY fun place and we need more members if people are interested. It's free, and we only have 20 members so far... Let's try to make it lively! :D Here's the link: .**

**Eh... Summer is almost half over... Depressing... But lately, I've been watching new anime. Shugo Chara and Hayate the Combat Butler. They're both hilarious. XD I finished the 127 episodes of Shugo Chara in one week. :P I have no life. I think I'm like Miki. Hayate the Combat Butler breaks he 4th Wall constantly... They have lots of references to other anime including Detective Conan, Sailor Moon, Ranma 1/2, Inuyasha, etc. All of my favorites~~~!**

**Alright, I think I've blabbed on long enough... Sorry. I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MAGIC KAITOU OR DETECTIVE CONAN. SADLY.**

**Hey! :D What's up? Sorry, I've been too lazy lately to write... Plus, I have to write Into the World of DC, Detective Conan Meets the Host Club and A Temptress's Spell... And another story is on hiatus. *sigh* Hope you guys have been doing good! Summer Theater is FINALLY over, so now I can relax for the rest of the summer and sleep in. :D YES! ...I'm kinda upset, but someone on DCW didn't know who Akako was... DX ARGH! Well, I gave a detailed explanation. :P Oh, and I started and finished watching Hayate the Combat Butler. XD It's HILARIOUS! Lots of references from other anime, including Detective Conan. XD And I just started watching Skip Beat today! ...Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! ENJOY~!**

**Unknown girl: That would be very interesting... Maybe when I get a few of these stories done I could try doing that. :D Thanks for reviewing first! Enjoy!**

**Ayumi Kudou: I don't think I have... Of COURSE I'll continue! Akako is my FAVORITE character after all. OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~~~! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Miracle or Magic: Thanks for reviewing! :D And thanks! Wait no longer! Here's your update! Enjoy!**

**SophieG0122: Thanks! :D Geez, I really miss your story... Are you ever going to update it? Thanks again. Uhm, you could go to YouTube and search for 'Chelseaj500'. I'm sure it'll pop up. And for DCE... You should check out DCW first. Detective Conan World. :D Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Amaranta-chan: AMA-CHAN! :D Thanks! :D I'm glad you liked it! Well, yeah, I guess it's improved... :P Otherwise, it'd suck. Okay, keep blabbing. XP Thanks for reviewing! ENJOY!**

**Akako-neechan: Thanks for reviewing! :D Yeah... I suppose. :3 Enjoy!**

"Good morning Akako-chan!" Aoko happily greeted her friend as she walked in through the door of their classroom.

Akako looked up and gave a sly smile. The current boys in the classroom practically began to drool as they saw the witch. "Hello, Nakamori-chan. How are you?"

"Good. And you?"

"Perfectly fine." Akako sat down at her desk. Boys of all sizes began to gather around her. Akako smirked. How wonderful it felt to have all of her slaves fawning over her.

All of the girls looked at the temptress with jealously burning in their irises. Aoko sweat-dropped as she looked at the clock hanging above the door. "Geez, it's almost time for class to start… Where's that idiot?"

"Do you mean this idiot?" Kaito entered with his signature smirk. "Good morning to you too, Ahoko."

"Bakaito! Where were you?"

"Nowhere. Just having a little fun…" Laughter flashed in the magician's eyes.

"You better not have played a prank anyone…" Aoko dangerously threatened, grabbing her mop. Akako watched on in amusement, her fingers playing with her magenta hair.

"Why would you ever think that?" Kaito grinned.

Suddenly, Saguru entered with his hair dyed hot pink with dark purple streaks. "Kuroba…"

Aoko gasped and then glared at the delighted prankster. "KAITO…!"

Kaito began to jump around the room on desks and Aoko began to swing her trusty mop.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Not a chance!"

Saguru sighed as he watched the pair. He started to walk to his desk, which was next to Akako's. "That bloody magician…"

"Oh? Already a new hair color?" Akako teased. Her slaves were still surrounding her. The temptress noticed this. "Leave."

"Yes, Akako-sama…" The boys sighed in disappointment. They all began to return to their desks.

Saguru raised an eyebrow as he observed his classmate. "Interesting fan club you have."

Akako smirked. _Soon, you'll be just like the rest of them…_ "Oh? Jealous?"

"Not in the slightest." Saguru answered with a small smile as Kaito landed neatly on the half-Brit's desk.

"I think the colors suit you." The teenage magician gave a Cheshire Cat grin.

"KAITOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Gotta go!" Kaito continued leaping around the room. Aoko followed in close pursuit. Saguru rubbed his temples and Akako watched her two targets with interest. _This will __be fun…_

)))))))))))))))

Saguru began to get all of his things ready. _Already the end of the school day…_ Kaito was with Aoko, also gathering their belongings. The room was silent, as it was only the three of them in the classroom.

The half-Brit reached into his school uniform, looking for his prized pocket watch to check what the exact time was. The place where it was usually held was empty. He checked all of the other spots in his clothes, but to no avail.

"Kuroba."

"Yeah?" Kaito glanced at the Holmes fan with a small grin.

"Where is my pocket watch?"

Aoko immediately glared at Kaito. She knew how much that watch meant to the British detective. "Kaito…"

Kaito looked puzzled. "Your watch is missing?"

"KAITO! DON'T PLAY DUMB!" Aoko yelled, grabbing her trusty mop and proceeding to chase the magician around the classroom once again.

"I didn't take it! I swear!"

"STOP LYING!"

"Nakamori-san, please stop." Aoko froze with her mop in mid-air as Saguru brushed his hand through his pink and purple hair. Kaito sighed in relief as he stopped springing around the room.

"What?" Now Aoko was confused. "But… Didn't Kaito take your watch?"

"Are you listening? I didn't take it!" The magician protested.

"If Kuroba had taken it, he wouldn't have lied. He's not the type to do so."

Aoko looked somewhat thoughtful while Kaito gave his signature smile. "At least Hakubaka is smart. Unlike a certain someone…"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" The teen wielding a mop resumed the chase.

Saguru blocked out the noises the pair was making by running around the room. _Hm… If Kuroba didn't take it, what happened to it? I couldn't have lost it… Where did it go?_

Kaito apparently had enough with being chased around. He reached into one of his many hiding spots in his school uniform for his special card gun. Aoko saw this and charged at full speed.

A moment later, Kaito was knocked onto the ground by the mop with Aoko standing above him. Both of them were shocked. Saguru looked at them in surprise as well.

"K-Kaito…" Aoko stuttered, holding out a hand. "I-I'm sorry. I thought you were taking your card gun out and…"

The magician quickly smiled, grabbing his childhood friend's hand and let his Poker Face take control. "Don't worry 'bout it, Ahoko."

"Kuroba… Is your card gun missing?" The British detective questioned.

Kaito began to check all his pockets. He didn't find it anywhere. "…It's not on me."

"Just as I suspected." Saguru mused aloud. "Someone has deliberately stolen items that hold a special meaning to us."

"But… Why would anyone want to do that?" Aoko curiously asked.

"As of right now, I don't know."

"Something the meitantei doesn't know…" Kaito half-heartedly joked. Although his Poker Face was in place, sorrow was reflecting in his deep indigo eyes. Saguru and Aoko could both tell he was worried, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

Aoko's sky blue eyes softened. "Don't worry. We'll find it."

"Idiot." Kaito muttered. "I'm not that upset."

"Yes, you are. I know how much that meant to you. Wasn't it a present from your father?"

Kaito paused for an instant as he saw memories flash through his mind. "Yeah."

"Well, I would like to have my watch returned to me as soon as possible." Saguru added, seemingly wanting to comfort the magician. "My watch was also a gift. A gift that meant quite a lot to me."

Kaito stared at the detective. Then he slowly smiled.

"We'll definitely get your stuff back." Aoko said, determined.

"Thanks, Aoko."

"Of course! Now, where do we start looking?"

)))))))))))))))))

Akako smirked as she strolled into her bedroom. She delicately sat down in front of her full length mirror. Once again, the witch asked the mirror the same question. The mirror nervously answered the previous day's answer. Akako smashed the mirror again and called for her servant to repair the poor mirror. This was a daily routine, and all three of them were used to it.

The mirror noticed that today Akako hadn't seemed as upset as yesterday. It wondered why, but didn't dare ask. Her servant quickly left after repairing the beautiful piece of furniture as usual.

The temptress laughed evilly as she carefully took out the missing pocket watch and card gun from her school bag. "This is too easy. Those fools hadn't even realized they were gone. Ohoho~!" She turned back to the mirror. The piece of furniture flinched and waited.

"Mirror, show me where Hattori Heiji is and what he's doing." Akako demanded, gingerly putting the two items she'd stolen onto her dazzling bureau.

The mirror obeyed its mistress. A moving scene slowly appeared with clarity. There was a tanned boy walking with a paler female with her hair in a ponytail. They looked like they were arguing back and forth. Akako smirked, her eyes glinting.

"Now show me Hattori Heiji's special item."

The scene blurred and a different picture appeared. The image showed a cell phone with a charm strapped to it. A homemade charm, to be exact. Akako laughed.

"How cute…" She snickered. "I'll get to that later… Now, it's time for the final one. Kudou Shinichi… Mirror, show me Kudou Shinichi."

The mirror began to search, but couldn't find the famous teen. Suddenly, it found a match between the missing detective and Edogawa Conan. The image of the elementary school boy surrounded by four other kids showed.

Akako glared at the mirror. "What is the meaning of this?"

"_I do not know, Mistress. Edogawa Conan and Kudou Shinichi seem to match."_

The witch's eyes widened in disbelief. "How… How can that be? Hm…" She abruptly stood up and began to walk out of her room.

Her servant noticed and began to follow. "Mistress, where are you going?"

"The chambers. I must confer with Lucifer."

"Yes, Mistress. As the legitimate successor of the scarlet arts… Only you deserve to rule the world."

"Silence! I'm tired of hearing you repeat yourself every day." Akako began to drape a cloak over herself as a giant bubbling cauldron sat in front of her.

"Yes, Mistress. " The attendant bowed. "I have also found your pet, Mistress."

The temptress whirled around. "Where is he?"

Her ugly slave vanished for a moment and then returned with the snake slithering beside him.

The eighteen foot long king cobra started to stealthily glide up to its mistress, hissing.

"There's my boy." Akako purred, as the humongous snake began to wrap around her body. "I've missed you. Where did you go?" The witch listened to the hissing. "I see… You went out to for an appetizer? Well, I hope you're not full yet… The main course is about to begin. Ohoho!"

Akako picked up a seal that had a star on it and some ancient text. She began to chant as her pet and servant watched with curiosity. "To the King of all evil in this world, Lucifer! Show thy wretched form to me now, and grant an answer to my question!" The seal was dropped into the boiling cauldron. "Come forth, Lucifer, appear before me!"

"_**Who dares? What fool would summon me…"**_ A wispy smoke began to arise and twisted itself into the shape of the evil lord. "_**You again? What are you?"**_

"Be silent and answer my question! Is Edogawa Conan and Kudou Shinichi one and the same?"

"_**They are the same person."  
><strong>_

"How was he changed into Edogawa Conan?"  
><em><em>

_**"Two men in black gave him a poison that was supposed to kill. Instead, it shrunk Kudou Shinichi. He has since hid his identity and is now going by the name of Edogawa Conan.**_"

"That is enough. Be gone." Akako took the seal and ripped it in half. The demon king disappeared and the liquid inside the cauldron settled back to bubbling.

The cobra hissed its nervous feelings. The temptress slyly smirked and began to stroke her pet. "Calm down, my beloved. You may leave, slave." The attendant bowed again and left. The titanic snake unraveled itself from the witch's body and began to follow her as she sauntered back to her bedroom and took off her cloak.

"Now, we know the truth about Edogawa Conan." Akako sneered, sitting down on her throne. "And the final objective is to see what his item is. Mirror, what is Edogawa Conan's special object?"

A picture of the top of Conan's face appeared. His glasses were in the center. Akako raised an eyebrow at this.

"His glasses? What is so special about glasses?" The witch shrugged. "I suppose it helps hide his identity… Well, an item is an item. Tomorrow I shall get these objects and I can finally put my plan into motion. Ohoho~!"

The king cobra hissed in agreement.

**Yeah. Akako has a snake. Well, she wears an outfit with snakes and her chamber where she casts spells has snakes, so... Yep. :P Anyway, I gave her a king cobra. It can be up to 18.5 feet long and venomous. But I wanted a big poisonous snake for a reason. :P So... What will happen next? You can guess. **

**Well, gotta go! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITOU. I OWN AKAKO'S LAUGH THOUGH.**

**Hey! :D It's been a while since I've updated this story. Sorry, I've been busy! Especially since high school started recently for me. A lot has been going on… How is everyone doing? Good I hope! **

**Lately, I've been going through a Hetalia phase… I'm obsessed with it. I recently watched the movie, and… AMAZING. Also, I found out there was a game and downloaded it! Unfortunately, I have no idea what they're saying… . I can't find a translation anywhere… **

**Also, to add to the list of stories I'm writing, I started writing a Hetalia and Detective Conan crossover. XD So if you like Hetalia, please check it out! Since I didn't have a name for it, I called it "Getting Along". Sorry for the weird name… :P**

**Unknown: XD Wow. Yes... LET THE EVIL BE RELEASED! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~~! Enjoy!**

**Cammy3131: CAM-CHAN~! :D I really miss you... How are you? Yes... I was actually going to use that, but forgot it in this chapter... :P ENJOY~!**

**Amaranth: XD What would Aoko get? A fish? XD And threaten Kaito... THAT WOULD BE HILARIOUS! Ama-chan, ENJOY~~!**

**Julia: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~~~! Enjoy!**

**Mystery Fan: XD Hooray for the Gosho Girls~! Wow, you give me a lot of links... XD Enjoy~!**

**Ayumi Kudou: Wow. That would be kinda insane. XD I like it... But I doubt I'll ever get to writing it... DX Enjoy!**

**Tsukiko95: Interesting idea... But you'll see... OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~~~! Enjoy~!**

**Unknown girl: Eh? For a story idea? Thanks for reviewing~! :D Enjoy!**

**JCFan: I don't know. XD I had this idea for a while... I LOVE AKAKO~! I see... Nice! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy~!**

**Enjoy~!**

Kaito knew something was wrong. He could just _feel_ it. He felt a bit uneasy when he found out that his precious card gun had been stolen, but… Now, he felt even more uncertain. There was no reason for anyone to steal his card gun… Was there?  
><em><br>Wait… The last time I had something missing, _that _happened..._Kaito's eyes widened.

"Of course!" He jumped off his bed. "The last time, my handkerchief went missing! When that happened… That witch… She must be planning something!"

The magician began to pace impatiently around his room. "But what now? I can't just storm into her mansion without any precautions. Hm… There has to be some reason for her to do this.  
>She knows I won't be swayed by her spell…" Kaito's indigo eyes alit with realization. "There must be others who are immune, then!"<p>

Kaito scanned his mind for possible people. "…Hakuba hasn't seemed to be attracted by her… And his watch is missing… And… Who else?"

The teenager sighed, frustrated. "It could be some random person… How the hell am I supposed to know?"

Kaito laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling as he thought. _Let's see… I have a deranged witch after me and Tantei-san… Tantei-san…? Tantei…!_

"Tantei-kun!"

(((((((((((((((((((

Conan sneezed.

"Are you catching a cold, Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked, concerned.

"No, someone's probably just talking about me…" The shrunken chibi quickly said.

"Eh… Is that so?" Mitsuhiko joined the conversation.

"Yeah, probably…" Conan smiled on the outside, but inside he felt uncertain about something. He glanced around. _It feels like someone has been following me… And after that feeling yesterday… I should keep an eye out.  
><em>  
>"Conan!" Conan snapped back.<p>

"Yeah, Genta?"

"Stop moping! It's Saturday, let's go play soccer in the park! I have my ball here." Genta held out the black and white ball for Conan to see.

The detective smiled. _Soccer will help me relax a bit… I haven't played in a while either. _"Alright."

"Alright! Let's go!"

(((((((((((((((((((

"That was a good game!" Ayumi cheerfully announced after they'd finished their soccer match.

"Ayumi-chan…" Mitsuhiko groaned from the ground. "C'mon… We lost twenty four to zero…"

"Conan! You must be the best soccer player in the world!" Genta panted next to Mitsuhiko. "You beat us all by yourself..."

The mini detective sweat-dropped, still juggling the ball. "I guess I went a little overboard, sorry…"

"Don't apologize!" Mitsuhiko muttered. "And if you hadn't used all of your effort, then it wouldn't be a challenge."

The faux child was taken aback. "O-Okay…"

"Well? Do you feel better now?" Ayumi asked.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Genta rolled his eyes. "Duh, we're talking about how you've been acting lately."

"Eh?"

"You've been on edge Conan-kun. We'd have to be blind not to notice." Mitsuhiko explained.

"Really?" He hadn't noticed he had been that obvious. "Sorry, guys… I've had a lot on my mind."

"It's okay, Conan-kun! We're just glad you're feeling better."

"That's right!"

"Yeah!"

"I really appreciate it, guys." The detective did. To have them do this for him… And know that soccer would cheer him up… It was nice to have friends like the Detective Boys. Regardless how easily they can get into trouble. "Thanks."

"Of course~!"

"Well, I think it's time we head home… It's starting to get late."

"Okay!"

"See you later!"

"Bye!"

))))))))))))))))))

"Those kids…" Conan gave a small chuckle as he walked towards the Mouri Detective Agency.

Suddenly, the detective felt some kind of presence… Something that was watching him.

Quickly, he made his way over to the entrance and went inside.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home!" Ran called back from the kitchen. "How was your afternoon, Conan-kun?"

"Good! We played soccer!"

Ran laughed as Conan entered the kitchen. "That must have been fun!"

"Yep." The mini detective continued the childish façade, but glanced around uneasily. "What are we having for dinner tonight?"

"Curry!" Ran answered happily. "I haven't made this in a while, so I figured I should make it tonight."

"Okay! I'll be in my room."

"Alright. I'll call you when it's ready."

"Thanks!"

The detective tentatively walked to the room he and Kogoro shared. The floor was littered with beer cans.

"That old man really needs to pick up…" Conan muttered. "Geez."

He began to pick up the cans when there was a noise at the window.

Startled, Conan immediately looked at the source of the noise. On the other side of the window, there was a dove with snow white feathers pecking gently at the glass.

After putting down the cans, the faux child carefully opened the window. The bird cooed happily and nudged his hand.

"Eh?" Conan studied the dove. "Are you… Could you possibly that dove we took care for during the Memories Egg heist?"

Joyful that it was recognized, the bird cooed and flapped its wings.

"I see… But… You're Kaitou Kid's dove. I highly doubt that you grew sick of him and decided to have me care for you… Why are you here?"

The dove seemed to motion its head and flew out of the window. Conan watched it fly to a person wearing a black cap, a red t-shirt and jeans next to an alleyway.

Realizing who the person was, Conan ran out of the room and downstairs. "I'll be back in a minute, Ran-neechan!"

"Eh? O-Okay!" Ran let the boy go outside. He was responsible after all…

Conan dashed to where he saw Kid. He spotted the figure in the dirty alleyway.

"Hey!" He called out to the figure turned away from him.

"Yes, Tantei?" Kaitou Kid's unmistakable voice came from the figure holding the dove elegantly on one finger.

"What are you doing here?"

"Aw, Tantei… I feel hurt. You don't like me visiting you?"

"On the contrary, no!" Conan sighed. "Why are you here?"

"Let me ask you something, Tantei… Have you ever wanted something… Something so badly that you'll do anything to get?"

The detective was puzzled at the thief's question. "…No."

"…" Kid stroked the dove delicately. The bird cooed softly. "I see… That's truly unfortunate, Tantei."

"You're a thief. Why are you asking me this?" Conan's cerulean blue eyes widened. "…You're not Kaitou Kid."

"What makes you think that, Tantei?" The imposter turned their head towards the tense detective.

"Kaitou Kid wouldn't ask a question like that! He's a thief; He steals. He wouldn't need to do something so desperate. And he calls me _Tantei-kun_."

"Is that so?" The person turned completely around, the dove still upon their hand. The cap shadowed most of their face. "Well then, _Tantei-kun_, I believe it's time to collect what I came for."

Conan instinctively took a step back. "And what is that?"

A smirk. "You'll see." Fingers snapped.

Out of nowhere, a gigantic snake appeared.

The detective stared at the beast. The thing appeared to be about eighteen feet long and two feet wide. Its glowing yellow eyes drilled into his. The detective noticed the dove was gone.

Conan went to bend down to his super-powered sneakers, but found he couldn't move. He began to try and struggle, but to no avail. "What… What the hell is this?"

"Oh my. Children shouldn't use such language." The imposter laughed, still in Kid's voice. They stroked the king cobra lovingly. "Ohoho~! My darling here has special powers… Most likely beyond your comprehension."

"…Powers? Impossible. Magic isn't real!"

"Oh, it is…" The figure changed voices. Conan's eyes widened in shock. It was a female's voice! "You'll see soon…"

"You're… A girl?"

"Why, yes! You didn't think a woman could pose as Kid? How naïve."

"Shut… up."

"I don't think you're in a position to made demands." The imposter coldly spoke. She pointed her long and delicate finger at Conan. The snake began to slither up to the detective, hissing. It began to coil and wrap tauter by the moment around his small frame.

"Urgh…" Conan still attempted to struggle as his body was squeezed.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." The woman advised, with a sly smirk. "The more movement, the tighter it will become."

"I… Realize that." The detective bit out.

"I'm not sure you do. I wouldn't want my new toy broken so quickly."

"Toy?"

"Yes, toy." That damned smirk. Conan wanted to kick her in the face on full power.

"D-Damn… you."

The faux child froze rigidly as felt the presence of two sharp fangs on the skin of his tiny neck.

"Are you aware that my precious darling here is a king cobra?"

"…"

"I'll take the silence as a no. Well, I'm certain you're aware of the effects of a king cobra's venom."

"I… Thought you said… You didn't want… Your new toy… Broken so… Quickly."

"Ohohohoho~! Correct!"

"Then… Isn't it meaningless… To threaten me?"

"Not in the least, _Tantei-kun_." Conan gritted his teeth, trying not to move now. "This venom can be fatal, but it could just paralyze you."

"Still… Meaningless."

"Not quite. You may not die, you may be simply paralyzed… But the pain is excruciating."

"I… Know that."

"Really now... Care to test that?"

"Go… Ahead. I'd like… To see you… Try."

The expression of the imposter's face was not one of bluffing. As she prepared to snap her fingers, Conan squeezed his eyes shut and prepared to bear the pain.

"KOIZUMI!"

Akako stopped as she heard her name called. She glanced behind her and saw Kaito running towards them. She gave a twisted smile. Conan opened his eyes to see an exact copy of Kudou Shinichi with messy hair.

"Ah, Kuroba-kun. How lovely of you to join us."

"Koizumi…" Kaito panted, glaring at the witch. "What the hell are you doing with that kid?"

"I'm threatening him, obviously."

"Stay out of this, Kuroba-kun. It doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it doesn't! Get your snake off the kid and leave!"

Conan heard fingers snap and felt the air escape from his lungs as the king cobra start to crush his body. He could barely breathe. "Ur… gh…"

The magician was horrified, but he couldn't do anything. "TANTEI-KUN!"  
><em><br>Tantei-kun?_ _Kid?  
><em>  
>"Ohoho~! Oh my." Akako laughed with delight. She removed the black cap and tossed it away. Magenta locks of hair fell gracefully upon her shoulders. "You'd go so far to let him know you're Kaitou Kid?"<p>

"Of course, I would! This isn't a game, Koizumi! It's life or death!" Kaito was furious. The temptress was surprised, as she had never seen the magician mad before. She was actually a little bit scared. Still, she'd still keep up her Poker Face, even if Kaito wouldn't.

It would be understatement to say Conan was astonished at the events taking place before him. Kaitou Kid… Was a teenager? Who looked like Kudou Shinichi? And he knew this person? The detective struggled to breathe and taking the biggest breathes of air he could without having the snake coil around him more. "Hhn… Ngh…"

"_Tantei-kun!_" Kaito called out, clearly frustrated he couldn't do anything.

Akako snapped her fingers once more and the king cobra tightened around the small frame once more. A choking sound, a gasp and a laugh echoed the deserted alleyway.

The magician watched, aghast, as he saw the unconscious body of his favorite critic crumple to the ground as the snake finally released the detective.

Akako strolled over and gently picked up the boy as if he was a baby and she was his mother. She carefully cradled him.

"How sweet…" She whispered, rocking him. "He's much cuter like this."

"Don't… Touch… Him." Akako glanced at the magician. Kaito was shaking in fury.

"I believe it's too late to say that, as I'm already holding him." The witch pointed out. "Now, please excuse us. It's time for us to be going."

"You… You… _Bitch_."**  
><strong>  
>The temptress's blood red eyes narrowed. "I won't forget that, Kuroba-kun. For now, good-bye."<p>

Akako shifted Conan's weight to one side. And with one final snap of her fingers, she, he, and it were gone, leaving Kaito all alone in the dark alleyway.

"_TANTEI-KUN!"_

**Sorry… I made Kaito loose his Poker Face. For no good reason either… :P We've never seen Kaito mad. I wonder what it's like when he is… And we haven't seen Conan mad either. XD**

**I hope this chapter was okay besides the Poker Face thing. I originally had a different idea, but… It developed into this. XD Poor Conan… He was kidnapped! XD Sorry, but I love kidnapping fics. Oh, and Akako is evil~! Yay~! **

**And yes, the Detective Boys can be cute. ^^ They care about Conan as a friend… They're sweet. Oh, and yes… Conan beat them 24-0. XD I figured he would just go all out in playing and get into the mood of the game. He needs to relax more. XD**

**I've also been working on some AMVs for Detective Conan. These are the ones I've made: Akako x Kaito x Hakuba – Remedy, Conan and Ai – Accidentally in Love, Shinichi and Ran – Turning Tables, Hakuba Saguru – Poor Unfortunate Souls and Detective Conan – Levan Polkka. If you're interested, go to YouTube and search "Akakata" or "Chelseaj500" or just the titles of these AMVs… They should come up. I would love it if you did!**

**Happy belated birthday to Hakuba~! His birthday was August 28****th****… YAY~! I LOVE YOU HAKUBA!**

**Well, I hope you guys liked it. Please tell me what you thought~! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: DO I LOOK LIKE AOYAMA GOSHO TO YOU?**

**O_O It's a miracle. I finally updated. \o/ Midterms just ended and it's the second semester; third quarter. Almost done... I have art and a study hall~ YAY.**

**So... I've been kinda obsessed with Hetalia lately. ^^ Sorry... (ANY PRUCAN, AMECAN, CANADA x THE WORLD, RUSAME OR FRUK FANS OUT THERE?)**

**To make things worse... This is kinda short. I'M SORRY! *runs away***

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Akako was happy.<p>

Everything was going according to plan. She could do this. Of course she could.

The temptress brushed the thought away as she descended down the worn and old stairs to the basement. Her servant was cautiously but faithfully trailing behind her.

She glanced down at the sleeping face in her arms. The witch fixed the hair that was blocking Conan's face and gently smoothed it away.

Her snake was slithering next to her, its eyes gleaming. It hissed with pleasure as it sensed its mistress's happiness.

Akako gently set the shrunken detective down on one of the beds she had prepared. She snapped the chains on the detectives wrists just in case. There was no way for the boy to escape even if he did wake up, as the binds would only come off with her magic. Her red irises scanned his form. Everything seemed to be fine, as he was breathing regularly. She smirked.

"Now for the next one…"

* * *

><p>"Dammit. Dammit. <em>Dammit!<em>"

To say Kaito was frustrated was an understatement.

He had let Akako get away with _his_tantei-kun.

The magician finally looked up from the ground and gritted his teeth at what he saw.

Lying on the ground in front of him was a single object.

The ace of spades.

"This isn't the time to be moping." Kaito scolded himself after picking up the card. It seemed to be a normal card from a deck. "I have to get to Hakuba and warn him!"

* * *

><p>Saguru sneezed (With poise and dignity, mind you).<p>

"More tea, bocchama?"

The British detective glanced up to his housekeeper and smiled. "Yes please. Thank you, baaya."

"Of course, bocchama." The old woman offered a small smile as well and carefully poured the steaming liquid into the Brit's beautifully designed teacup.

Saguru sighed and brought the cup upwards. He delicately breathed in the scent of his tea and gingerly took a sip. He nodded in approval and his housekeeper looked pleased.  
><em><br>Clank. Clank. Clank.  
><em>  
>Someone was using the knocker at the door. Saguru heard the woman's footsteps as she left the room to answer the door.<p>

The detective set his tea cup down and glanced about the living room. He was sitting on his favorite couch; it was worn from use, but comfortable and still had its decency.

It was a regular Saturday day. There was nothing special about this day, and to be truthful, Saguru was slightly bored (Not that he'd ever show that). He found himself wishing that he had someone else to interact with. Even Kuroba would suffice!

"How bloody bored must one be to wish for Kuroba's company?" Saguru groaned. "Really. I know I have _something_to-"

The British detective was cut off with a scream.

With an instant, Saguru was on his feet and ran to the entranceway. "What happened, baaya-"

The sight that greeted him would definitely change his view on snakes for the rest of his life.

The door was wide open and a cold gust of air was blowing in. Saguru's housekeeper lay askew and forgotten on the rick carpeting. A figure dressed in a robe covering their face was cackling as they watched a gigantic snake strangle Saguru's housekeeper. The species seemed to be a king cobra, if the detective correctly recalled.

"Baaya!" Saguru shouted. The king cobra was wrapping its body around the old woman's and she was choking on a silent scream. She was gasping for air, but soon stopped as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell unconscious.

None too gently, the king cobra hissed in victory and let the woman go. The figure was smirking, Saguru could tell.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" The detective was growing angry, even though he was trying to keep his composure. His housekeeper… His cerulean eyes flicked towards the snake that was slithering closer towards him.

"Why, hello there, tantei-san."

Saguru glared at the cloaked figure. He almost recognized the voice. It purred slyly and teasingly. "Answer my question. Who are you?"

"All in good time, tantei-sun." The figure snapped their fingers and the king cobra struck, wrapping its body around the Brit's.

Foolishly and in vain, the detective attempted to struggle. The snake just squeezed harder, and Saguru was soon unable to breath. His blue irises fluttered before he lost unconsciousness.

Akako laughed, satisfied as her pet loosened its grip on the Sherlock Holmes's fan. "Ohoho~! Well done, pet. Now let's go. Ah, but first, I shall leave something to humor Kuroba-kun…"

The temptress drew another card from beneath her cloak and let it fall. She smirked at the appearance of the room. She snapped her fingers once again and they were gone.

* * *

><p>Breathing heavily, Kaito continued to run towards the Hakuba residence. "Not… Much farther…"<p>

When he finally reached the gate, he realized something was wrong. The gate and door had been flung open and Kaito knew that Saguru would never leave either of those open.

"No!" The magician practically flew into the entrance and saw the unconscious housekeeper as cold air blew in. "Shit…"

He carefully felt for the woman's pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. He gently picked her up and laid her on the couch, placing a blanket on her. The magician didn't want to get the police involved… At least, not yet.

Kaito scanned the entranceway for something when he spotted the fallen card, deserted on the floor. He snatched it up, and gritted his teeth.

The ace of diamonds.

* * *

><p>"This is going even more perfectly than I imagined!" Akako was pleased. She now had two of the four boys that she coveted, and the item needed to control one of the remaining ones. Now she only needed to seek out Hattori Heiji.<p>

Her king cobra set down the still unconscious British detective on the bed next to Conan's and snapped the same binds as the younger boy on him.

"Thank you, my pet. Now, let's find Hattori Heiji's location…"

The temptress waltzed up the stairs to her room and looked into her mirror.

"Mirror mirror, on the wall…"

The mirror inwardly flinched, bracing itself.

"Show me Hattori Heiji's location."

The mirror blinked. Well, it wasn't expecting that. Grateful, it quickly found the Osakan's location and showed its mistress the image.

The tan detective was walking along with the girl Akako had seen earlier. They appeared to be arguing. However, what surprised Akako was where they were. Right in front of the Mouri Tantei Agency.

"Ohohoho~! This will be _much_ easier than I thought."

* * *

><p>"Kazuha, why'd ya hafta follow me?"<p>

"_Someone_needs ta be watchin' ya at all times, ahou!"

Hattori Heiji groaned. He had come to Beika to visit the Conan and the Mouri family, but he hadn't counted on his childhood friend to follow. He should've known better, he supposed. Of course Kazuha would want to see Ran… When did she not?

"I don', Kazuha! Shut up."

Toyama Kazuha bristled in annoyance at her best friend (and potential love interest). "Ya shut up, ahou!"

"I'm not da ahou, ahou!"

"Ahou!"

"_Ya're_da ah-"

But before Heiji could finish his insult, a familiar looking figure dashed by the quarrelling pair and darted into a dark alleyway across the street. Cars screeched, stropping as the drivers leaned out the window and shouted in protest. The figure didn't hesitate at all. The Osakan detective's emerald eyes widened in disbelief and he began to follow into the street as cars beeped angrily.

"Heiji! Where ya goin'?"

"Hold on, I need ta check somethin'! Ya go in an' wait fer me in da Agency with Neechan!"

Kazuha could only watch in frustration as she watched her potential love interest disappear into the shadows of the alleyway.

"Ahou Heiji… Wha' are ya getting' inta dis time?" Her gaze lingered a moment more before she grudgingly obeyed the detective's orders and headed up the agency's stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>So. I've had this finished for quite some time. : But I didn't want to update yet because I thought I could write more... Then I figured I should just update. *sigh***

**Anyways~ I read a new manga! "Kamisama Hajimemashita" or "Kamisama Kiss". It's rather good~ Heh.**

**BUT! I love Hetalia and I'm obsessed with it. So it's been drawing me away from Detective Conan... :x**

**Also, this is my plan on updating fics:**

**Detective Conan Meets the Host Club  
>Getting Along<strong>  
><strong>Stalking the Darkness (Possibly)<strong>  
><strong>A Temptress's Spell<strong>

**I feel so bad... I haven't updated on of my fics since March of last year. D:**

**Also, I discontinued Into the World of Detective Conan for those who didn't know... ;_; Sorry. Too much... *BLAH BLAH READ THE DISCONTINUATION NOTE BLAH BLAH***

**I did pretty bad on midterms... I'm afraid to see what I got in Language Arts. ;_;**

**SOPA, PIPA and ACTA... You need to just disappear from the face of the planet. Honestly.**

**Since I'm often called Akako... And I ship Akako x Hakuba... I've found my Hakuba. ^^ He's really AWESOME (inside joke) and I hope it will last. Hakuba was my best friend before. And we went to the local bookstore recently and read books and drank hot chocolate.**

**:O I GOT THE NEW PROFESSOR LAYTON GAME (THAT ACTUALLY CAME OUT FOUR MONTHS AGO). It's pretty awesome~ **

**Anyways! I hope you guys liked this chapter. ^^ Please tell me what you thought! Thanks!**


End file.
